New Canada
by Duckeelover
Summary: Canada is dead, and the nations are in mourning. Hong Kong is trying to figure out why his friend died. Perhaps he'll find help in Canada's former providence, Quebec. Fail Summary, just a warning this is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia and all that. I decided to add Quebec because I needed someone who not only knew Canada's past, but experienced it first hand. Warning: This is my first fanfiction.**

This is so boring, Hong Kong thought to himself. The World Meeting was going unussually slow, and many of the nations were either asleep or playing games on their phones.

I just wish that something exciting would happen, he thought with a bored sigh. As if on cew the door burst open and a girl walked in. She was blond, her hair hanging just below her shoulders. She was wearing a winter coat that was to heavy for the weather.

"Canada is dead," She said without waiting. Canada? It took Hong Kong a moment to figure out who it was.

"What?!" America said jumping up out of his chair. "Mattie can't be dead!"

The girl just remained quiet, not even trying to defend her accusation. Canada can't be dead, Hong thoug

ht, Besides who is this girl I've never seen her before.

"Your Quebec aren't you," America said. "Aren't you like one of Canada's states or something."

"We're called provinces," Quebec answered. "And I broke away from him, not that any of you noticed."

"I think we would have realized that Matheiu was gone," France said. Quebec looked at him.

"Is he here now?" Hong Kong scanned the room, searching out the semi-invisible nation. He didn't see him anywhere.

"Vait, so birdie is really gone?"

"That's a shame. Comrade Matvey was a good friend."

"Who the bloody hell is Canada?"

"He's dead and you still can't remember who he is?"

Hong Kong didn't pay any attention to the other nations, caught in his own Greif. His friend, no his brother, had died and no one had even noticed? He hadn't even talked to him since they were both under England's care.

"There's something else," Quebec said catching everyone's attention.

"My name's not Quebec anymore," She said. "Once I left Canada, I became my own country. So from now on my name is New Canada."

**Please review if you liked. And constructive critiscism is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Hong are you crying?" Yao asked with surprise. Hong Kong quickly averted his eyes from his older brother wiping away the tears slowly trickling down his face.

"No." He didn't want Yao seeing him crying. You forgot about him too, didn't you? He thought bitterly. Why had no one known that Canada was dying, it just didn't make sense. "I need to go do something..." Hong muttered before abandoning the other Asian counties.

He walked the halls looking for some place to be alone. Germany had quickly taken control of the meeting after Quebec... no, New Canada had said her fill. He had suggested a break until things got under control. That could take a while.

"Where am I?" Hong Kong said realizing that he was now outside. I don't remember ever coming out here... It's sort of cold. There was snow covering the ground and he realized that Qu- New Canada (Hong- Why can't I remember her new name?) may have actually been dressed appropriately.

"Are you lost?" The same girl he had just been thinking about appeared next to him. Hong could only stare at the cause of such a large commotion.

Actually, now that I think about it, she does look quiet a bit like Canada, he realized. The same violet eyes, hers just a shade darker. And the same hair, although hers was longer. The only real difference between the two was that Quebec (Hong- I give up) was short. While Matthew was over six feet tall she was barely more than five.

Hong Kong couldn't quiet bring himself to tell her the real reason he was out there. Besides he really was lost.

"Yes, can you show me the way back to the conference?" He said after a while. Quebec nodded and started slowly leading him back the way he had come. She seemed reluctant to leave the cool snowy weather. Hong Kong on the other could feel his eyelids frosting over.

Finally he couldn't hold back his question any longer. "How did it happen?" Quebec stopped, not looking at him. After a pregnant silence he asked again. "How did Canada die?"

"Why do you care?!" She snarled back at him suddenly livid. "You forgot about him too, didn't you? Nobody remembered him enough to even notice that he was dying."

For a moment Hong just stared in shock. Quebec had just voiced exactly what he had been thinking earlier. But he had to know.

"Please, just tell me I have to know," He pleaded.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" She asked, more of a statement than a question. "All anyone's concerned about is what to do with the rest of the land."

"That's not why," Hong begged. "He was my brother. Please, I need to know."

Quebec paused for a second, and then her gaze softened. She muttered a couple of words in French that Hong couldn't understand. "Fine, I'll tell you what you want to know." Then she added quickly. "But not here, there's not enough time. You'll have to come over to my house sometime." Hong Kong nodded relieved.

"Thank you... New Canada."

"Huh," Quebec muttered. "There shouldn't have to be a new one." Then she started walking away not even bothering to see if Hong Kong was following.


	3. Chapter 3

**This was hard to write. Writers block has been following me around, the jerk. This chapter's sort of short but, I promise the next one will be alot longer.**

Hong Kong arrived at Quebec's house early in the morning. It was two days after the disasterous world meeting and he couldn't help feeling anxious. What am I even doing here? he thought to himself. I mean I don't even know this girl.

Even with that thought in mind he didn't leave. Hong instead walked up to the door and mentally prepared himself to knock. At that moment America opened the door and stormed out. Hong stepped out of his way, but America didn't even seem to notice him. Well that was weird... he thought.

"Are you coming in?" A voice said behind him. Hong looked back and saw Quebec standing in the doorway. She didn't seem at all perturbed by any of the events.

"Uh, yeah," Hong Kong finally said after a moment. He walked through the door into the large house. He was a little surprised by its size. It was bigger than Yao's by far.

Quebec led him down a hall into her living room. She sat down on the couch without offering Hong a seat. He just decided to sit down in a seat across from her.

"So, why was America here?" He asked after a while.

"He didn't believe me." the girl responded. "He had to check for himself to see if Mattie was really gone. Alfred always was an idiot."

After that they sat in silence. This is so awkward, Hong thought. Should I say something? He continued to brood over the strange situation and completely missed the increasing irritation coming off of Quebec.

"Are we going to sit here all day or are you going to ask me questions?" She burst out. Hong Kong finally made up his mind on what to say.

"Well... I want to know everything," He said. "Don't just tell me how he... you know. I want to know his entire history."

There was a pause as Quebec processed what Hong Kong had just said. Then she nodded in acceptance.

"Okay," She said. "I guess then I'll have to start at the very beginning..."

**Next chapter we finally get to go back into Canada's past. Yay! And we get to see cute little Vinland. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yup, so... I changed the rating just to be safe. There could be some violence in later chapters.**

_-__Flashback__-_

_ Quebec didn't quiet understand what was going on. She couldn't find Iceland, or any of the other Nordics for that matter, anywhere. She searched everywhere and was starting to think that something bad had happened to them._

_ And then she found Vinland. Her big brother, he looked very sad and Quebec couldn't help but feel that she had done something wrong._

_ "Vinland..." She said hesitantly. He turned his head to look at her, and she saw that he was holding Kumajiro._

_ "Where are they?" Quebec eventually spoke._

_ "They had to leave," Vinland told her with a sad smile. She could see the hurt in his face, and it sung her too. "B- But they're coming back. I know they will. So don't worry!"_

_ Quebec didn't want to hurt her brother's feelings so she agreed with him. But she knew that they had been abandoned. And now all she had was Vinland._

* * *

Hong Kong listened in silence as Quebec recounted the memory. He was quiet shocked to hear that the Nordics had been such a large part of Canada's childhood.

"I had no idea they even knew who he was," He said once she had finished recounting everything.

"Oh, I'm sure they don't," Quebec answered him. "They never came back, as I told you. And from what I've heard about the meetings, they don't seem to associate Canada with Vinland at all."

I just can't believe that they would just abandon him like that, Hong thought. It's so cruel.

"So... Why did they leave then," He asked completely bewildered. "I mean, they had to have had a reason for just leaving like that."

"If they did, I don't know about it," Quebec said with a sigh. Hong Kong hadn't realize how much it must hurt her to think about such painful memories. I can't push her, He thought.

Then he stood up. Quebec glanced at him with slight surprise.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"If you don't know then I'll just have to find someone who does," Hong Kong looked her straight in the eye. He _had _to know. "I'm going to the Nordics."

**This is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be. Oh well. I feel like the ending is sort of melodramatic but, we're going to see the Nordics! Yay! And Hong Kong is going to give them a peice of his *evil laugh***


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this took so long. I'm sure it's some one else's fault just give me enough time to think of an exscuse.**

Hong Kong had arrived early to the world meeting for a reason. Being the first one there was strange for him, considering he was always one of the last ones there. But he had to make sure he was first this time.

Quebec had surprisingly not wanted him to talk to the Nordics at all. "It's just better not to stir up trouble where there is none." But he had insisted that it happen, and that she be there. This isn't just about Canada, Hong thought. They left her too. She had agreed, but only if he waited until the next world meeting to confront them.

So Hong Kong had waited impatiently for the days to tick by. Even when the day finally came he was so eager that it completely stifled any anxiety that he had. Watching the other countries trickle in was painstakingly slow. He listened to there conversations to pass the time.

"Germany! Where's Gilbert at?"

"I told him to stay home. He's in no shape to be attending meetings."

"Veh, he's taking this thing with Canada pretty hard."

"Ja... It's sad seeing him like this."

Hong Kong stopped listening then. He hadn't even realized that the prussian knew his brother. Brother... that doesn't feel right anymore.

He stopped thinking when he saw Iceland enter the room. Hong Kong narrowed his eyes dangerously, but the nation didn't even notice him. He kept his eyes on him until Yao started staring at him.

"Why are you staring at Iceland?" His brother asked. "Ooooh, do you have a crush?"

"No, I just thought it was strange the other Nordics aren't with him," Hong Kong replied barely controlling the disgust in his voice. Yao kept taunting him, but now Hong wasn't even paying attention.

Good she came, he thought after seeing Quebec enter the room. She looked out of place in her thick winter coat and small demeaner. Although she had a bored expression, Hong Kong could tell she wasn't sure about what to do.

"Hey." He said beconing to Russia as he silently apologized to China. " I heard China saying that he wanted to sit next to you today."

"Really?" The cold country said his eyes lighting up mischeviously. Hong Kong nodded. Russia looked around, "Ohhhhh Yao~"

Hong didn't dwell on the fate of his brother long, instead he focused on getting Quebec's attention. Before long he caught her eye and motioned to the chair next to him.

"Thanks," She muttered sitting down next to him. Oh you have no idea, Hong Kong thought while imagining what poor Yao was going through.

**You know I'm actually quite proud of this even though it's complete filler. Eh, you win some you lose some. I've got pride in my writing *puffs out chest***


End file.
